See Me After Class
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Finn's dad gives Mrs Earl a job cleaning. She finds out Finn is struggling with his revision and Rae gets the job of home tutoring a reluctant (or is he?) Finn.


"Hey son, just to warn yer I've taken on a lady to come and do some cleaning for us. She's one of the auxiliary nurses at the hospital where yer Nan is being looked after."

"Oh no! What? What have you gone and done that for? Have you got the hots for her?"

"No of course not! Mr Nelson sighed and shook his head. "She just mentioned in passing that she was skint and I thought we could use the help."

"I don't want her in me room Da."

"Okay, but you better make sure you clean it up then. That means you take your dirty dishes to the kitchen and you put all those wadded tissues in the bin. Have you got that?"

"S'pose", Finn lifted his shoulders and lowered his head to disguise his

embarrassment at his dad's reference to his wank tissues. He realised that he should have been more careful - but he was running out of clean socks to use for the task! He had been feeling particularly horny for the previous few weeks, and he didn't even know why.

"Good, she'll be here in a bit and I want you to be hospitable, she's been really good to yer Nan."

Finn ears pricked at hearing that information. "Is she the lady that's been making her laugh and taking sweets in for her?"

"Yeah, that's her. Her name's Linda." Mr Nelson patted him on the shoulder and smiled before he disappeared off to put the kettle on.

Finn felt considerably more comfortable about having a stranger in their house knowing that. She'd been making his Nan happy and that in turn made him happy.

He really loved his Nan; she'd been like a mother to him since his own had run off to Spain to have a new family when he was 10. Sure she asked if he wanted to go, but he couldn't leave his dad all alone. She kept in regular contact, but it wasn't the same, she wasn't there to place her arms around him when he needed comfort. But his Nan was always there to provide love and support. As well as that she was understanding, chatty and funny; she never stopped talking, which Finn adored, as he liked to listen.

Finn heard the door bell go, so decided to do as his Nan would expect and went to join his Dad to greet Linda into their home. He could tell why his Nan liked her; she was down to earth and chatty. Feeling more comfortable with her presence in their household Finn agreed to leave his room open for an hour each time she visited for it to be hoovered and dusted.

At the end of Linda's first shift working for them, Finn found a packet of Polo's and a note on his bedside table; judging from the extravagant swirly handwriting on the envelope it was from his Nan. He ripped it open excited to read what his Nan had to say;

 _To my dearest Finny_

 _I want you to know that I'm feeling fine, so I don't want you fretting about me instead or revising for your exams._

 _Your education is important and I don't want you to be stressed by the amount of work you have and neglecting your studies to visit me._

 _Your visits have been the highlight of my day; but I don't want to be the reason you're receiving those 'see me after class' messages from your teacher. I only want you to come if you have the time._

 _I will still be here when the exams are all over. And I still expect my daily telephone call. I really want to know more about that annoying girl you were talking about. She sounds wonderful._

 _Big, big love and sloppy kisses my little Finnikin_

 _Nan_

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

Finn hadn't realised that his results would be so important to his Nan, he sat hunched over on the corner of his bed re-reading the message feeling a little somber. He hadn't revised at all and really didn't want to let her down.

His dad must have detected his melancholy as he appeared next to him placing his hand on his shoulder. He read the note and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry son, me mum doesn't expect you to ace all your exams, she just doesn't want yer to worry about her. She would hate to think this note was anything other than encouraging."

"I don't want to let her down Da, I'm acing music and I can just about manage all the Shakespeare stuff in English if I use the Cliffs notes, but I'm flunking Drama! I don't really wanna join in practicing with the others for the scripted piece, but I'll fail if I don't deliver my lines well. I just feel so stupid stood on the stage with everyone gawping at us; especially with all the giggling girls." Finn felt exhausted just thinking about it.

Mr Nelson offered to help run lines but Finn assured his dad he would buckle down and practice ready for the big day. He wanted to pursue a career in music in some way and it would be really handy to have evidence of his ability on the stage. And he really wanted to make his Nan proud.

Finn's dad was still at work on Linda's next visit a couple of days later, so Finn had to be available to let her into the house. She kept trying to engage him in conversation, but he didn't have time for socialising; he needed to get his head around the damn script he would be performing.

He informed Linda he would be in his room with his head down and asked if she could just go about the same duties as per her last visit.

Finn had been so busy muttering the words to his play he didn't realise that Linda was in his room dusting. He startled out of his chair and landed on the floor feeling sore and embarrassed when she started speaking.

"Yer know, my daughter is a bit of a whiz at this sort of thing." Linda said smiling as she pointed to his copy of The Importance of Being Earnest. "She's been away for a bit and could use some company; I could ask her to help?"

"Erm, maybe, I dunno." Finn Grumped. The last thing he needed was to baby sit some lonely swot.

"I'll just go and ring her." Linda smiled and headed to the phone.

"Look, I really don't think it's necessary!" Finn called behind her. He really didn't want the help and was feeling anxious and annoyed. He was just about to shout at Linda when his dad arrived home.

"Hey son, what's going on?" His dad questioned looking perplexed.

"Oh nothing much Da, Linda offered to get her daughter to come and help with me Drama and I were just saying it weren't necessary." Finn tried to play casual and acted like he wasn't just about to yell at the hired help.

"What a brilliant idea." His dad clapped his hands together clearly pleased with the idea.

Linda set the phone receiver down in its cradle. "She'll do it."

Finn watched as his dad smiled and cheered. He offered to pay for the tuition and went straight off in the car to fetch her.

The entire time his Dad was away he considered the idea. It's not like it would hurt to have some help really he thought; it's not like anyone would know. The little nerd obviously doesn't have any friends to tell and she could help him get top results.

When he heard the car pull up in the drive he joined Linda at the front door to greet her daughter.

"Here she is Finn, meet my daughter Rae. Rae meet Finn." Linda beamed not noticing Finn's exasperated groans and the lull in atmosphere.

"I know who he is mum, you said you wanted me to help a nice lad?" Rae grimaced whilst muttering "not this prick" under her breath.

Finn thought that it was typical of his luck for Rae to show up at his door with great knowledge of Oscr Wilde. They already knew each other and she always rolled her eyes at him and called him a prick. She was such a know it and would probably revel in his plight.

Finn smiled sarcastically at Rae, "well you better come to my room May and start helping us. I hear you're a right swot!" He turned his body and started to climb the stairs to his room. He heard a muffled 'PRICK' followed by the sound of her stomping up the stairs behind him. He didn't know why, but her grumpy reaction made him oddly happy.

—–

Rae could not believe her own bad luck. When her mum told her there was a fit lad that needed help learning one of her favourite plays, she slipped on her frilly teal underwear quicker than Jarvis Cocker was escorted off stage at the Brits. Now her bosoms were left with literally no support and she had to try and help that arrogant bell end with his homework.

She considered refusing to help him. He acted like a prick to her the moment her friend Chloe introduced them a few weeks before. She tried to get to know him but was always met with a huffy s'pose' in answer to her questions. She was surprised that their group of friends actually had anything in common with him. They were all really nice, funny and accepting whereas he was your usual fit lad; he was too cool and handsome to speak to fat or ugly people; being both was clearly the reason he was especially rude to her.

Why should she help this judgmental twat? Would he even let her help without huffing and shrugging? She understood that if she backed out of helping the nob-head it wouldn't look good. Her mum liked the job and the extra money had made things easier at home; she wouldn't want her mum to lose the job because of her.

After a few moments mulling it over, she decided to suck it up and attempt to help him. At least he cared enough to tell his dad he needed help, maybe he could get over his disgust of her for a few hours every day for the next week or so.

"So do you have to perform the whole play?" Rae questioned to see if he would actually respond.

When she looked over to check he was listening his eyes were travelling up her body and stalled on her unsupported boobs. He obviously noticed her tits were hanging down without the support of a sufficient boulder holder. Rae fidgeted uncomfortably and pulled at her clothes feeling nervous of his contemptuous scrutiny. He flicked his eyes up to meet her gaze blushing slightly at being caught.

"No, all the lads have to learn the male parts and we will be picked at random to do a few different scenes." Finn replied nervously and brushed his hand through his long fringe.

Rae tried to make light of the fact they're were having to work together and grasped for something to say to brighten the mood. "So you don't get to play Lady Bracknell then? She guffawed. "I'd like to hear you exclaim 'A Hand Bag'." She winced slightly, acknowledging to herself that she always said such twattish things when uncomfortable.

Finn gave her his usual annoyed, slightly sarcastic smile and bluntly responded that they should read through the whole book with Rae doing the female parts; so she would be saying 'A Handbag'.

Rae sighed to herself and set about helping Finn perform his lines. She was relieved when they finished the first read through of the book. They made it through both acts and there hadn't been too many sneers or huffs from Finn. She felt like she might be able to help him pass after all.

After another read through it was really late and Rae realised how hungry she was when her tummy grumbled loudly. The announcement from Finn's Dad that he was dishing up dinner was a perfect excuse for her to go home and get some tea herself. So she said her goodbyes and made a hasty retreat.

As she gathered her stuff Finn asked her not to tell their mates she was helping him. She understood from those words that her assistance had made no difference to the opinion he had of her. Feeling offended she blinked back tears as she told him not to worry; she wouldn't want ruin his street cred by letting everyone know he had a blob like her in his bedroom.

—-

Finn was perplexed by her outburst; not just by the fact she assumed he didn't want people knowing he was spending time with her, but that she refused to stop for dinner. He thought they'd been getting on. She'd been a real help and hadn't rolled her eyes at him once. But then she went back to her usual ways; she didn't want to socialise with him or his dad and went scampering off before he could offer her a lift home.

He was shocked when she referred to herself as a blob and equally surprised that she accused him of being embarrassed by her; she looked really upset. He just didn't want the gang to know how thick he was; how she had to teach him how to annunciate every single word properly so he could pass his exam.

He lay awake almost all night considering Rae's words and realised that it was his fault she thought he was embarrassed. He had been acting like a dick around her since they met and didn't really know why. He originally thought she was a loud know it all, but then started to notice that although she had an easy manner and a sharp wit, she was also extremely anxious. He would spot her taking deep breaths and counting to ten. That side of her was vulnerable; it troubled him to see somebody so vivacious act that way. He assumed it was what vulnerability that made him too nervous to speak to her. Upon reflection she didn't know she made him nervous; he must have come across as a rude tosser. He resolved to put the situation right as soon as he could.

He anxiously waited for her the next afternoon wondering if she would return to help him again. She arrived at 4: pm on the dot as arranged. He was so relieved she showed up that he dragged her up to his room the moment she placed her foot on the door step.

"Come on Miss Prism, let's get to work!" Finn sniggered at his own joke and was surprised to see Rae chuckle too.

They managed to run through both acts much quicker on that visit and the words had started to flow from Finn's lips a lot easier than before; he had even memorised some of the wittier lines by the end of the session.

As it was getting darker and nearing time to take Rae home Finn considered apologising for his previous behaviour, but he wasn't sure enough of the reasons behind his actions yet to discuss it with her. He had started to realise that he cared what she thought about him and that made him confused. Just like Gwendolen in the play he was reading, maybe he was far from indifferent to Rae before he even met her. He always told his mates he wanted to meet a gorgeous girl with great taste in music and good banter. She turned up and he shit himself; she didn't act like any of the girls he was used to; she was scary.

As Finn drove Rae home he thanked her for the help and confessed that he had started to enjoy the play. He felt a flutter in his stomach when she replied saying she enjoyed helping him.

Just as Finn was about to slip back into the car Rae called out to him. "Yer know, if you've started to enjoy the play, there's an 'Am Dram' production of it at Peterborough Corn Exchange all this week. You should check it out; it could really help you see how to deliver your lines." She smiled at him and added "Not that you need much more help."

He was excited by her friendly manner. It meant so much to be treated the same way as Archie and Chop. "I'd really like that. I'll go and get us some tickets now", he blurted. "Can you make tomorrow?"

"Erm yeah, tomorrow's fine. Erm are yer sure you want me to go with yer? People will see us out together? She queried looking thoroughly bewildered.

He couldn't understand why she thought he wouldn't want her to come. "Course I want you to come, I can't go without me teacher to explain it all to me. He smirked and winked just before he waved goodbye to her.

—-

Rae unlocked the door to house actually feeling happy about spending the evening in Finn's company. Something had changed and she wasn't at all sure what it was. She cried herself to sleep the previous night trying to fathom what it was exactly that made Finn hate her so much. She didn't understand why she cared what he thought; her therapist had told her that people could accept her for who she was or they could fuck off. She had agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly but still she had felt so distressed by his continuing disgust that she ended up switching the light on and off in eights sets of eight before she could settle into bed.

So she turned up at the time agreed for the next study session with the expressed intention of telling him the affect his arrogance had on her. That she wouldn't be hanging out with the gang anymore as a result and she definitely wasn't going to assist him any further in his studies. She had been so hurt and angry by his shameful reaction to her helping him she intended to tell him to shove it once and for all.

It was such a shock when he sprung to the door to greet her with an easy smile on his face making joking references from the play. He caught her off guard and went straight into practicing his lines.

She found the new relaxed Finn mesmerising. Some of the lines he delivered involved professions of love which she found quite disarming now that she had noticed just how handsome he was. She didn't want to find him attractive but he made it very hard by being cool and funny. At one point he removed his checked shirt leaving him in just a black vest. She tried very hard not to notice his toned shoulders, abs and arms.

Part of her thought he might have done it on purpose; he obviously knew he was sexy fucker. So he removed most of his clothes just before he delivered the line, 'would you be in any way offended if I said that you seem to me to be in every way the visible personification of absolute perfection?' When he said those words he looked deeply into her eyes and she felt lost. His acting had either vastly improved or he was taking the piss out of her.

As she got changed ready for bed she started worrying whether the whole study thing was a huge set up and he was going to humiliate her in some way. That's what fit boys always want to do her. They want to punish her for being loud, fat, ugly and annoying. It took another eight sets of eight on the light switch for her to feel settled enough to get into bed.

She woke the next day to the sound of her mum yelling up the stairs to her that Finn was on the phone. She took some big deep breaths and picked up the receiver to speak to him.

He had tickets to see the play at 7:00 pm so planned to pick her up at 6:15 giving them plenty of time to find a parking spot in the city.

She then set about the unenviable task of finding something suitable enough to wear to out with a lad that is sex on a stick. She sighed looking at her cupboard hoping that a magic body shrinking outfit would jump out and save her. As there was no such outfit in existence she pieced together an acceptable outfit of burgundy dress, black leggings and black Converse; she didn't want to look over the top for a study date.

She kept busy for best part of the day scribbling in her diary about the latest happenings. As she was sworn to secrecy on her tuition job she didn't have anybody to confide in so had to spill all of her worries and concerns onto the page.

Just as Rae finished dressing and misting herself with Dewberry body spray the door bell rang alerting her of Finn's arrival. She looked in the mirror telling herself she was strong. She could handle it; whatever 'it' was going to be.

Rae's jaw dropped when she saw him sitting with her mum in the front room waiting for her. He looked much smarter than usual in a white button down and black jeans. He was mouth watering. Rae shut her mouth quickly to ensure that she wasn't actually dribbling. He stood the moment she approached and handed her a small bouquet of red roses and gypsophila. She blushed and looked over to her mum who was pretending not to see. She thanked him for the flowers saying they were beautiful. He kissed her on the cheek saying not as beautiful as her. It really did seem like the sort of scenario that would happen in a teen film. She was expecting a bunch of bullies to jump out at any moment and start lobbing something at her. But he seemed so genuine; his acting wasn't that good yet. She had to be strong and trust him.

They said their goodbyes to Linda who was not very subtly winking at Rae as they left.

Finn must have detected her apprehension as he grabbed her hand escorting out to the car. "I need to tell you that I'm sorry for being a dick when we first met. I didn't know you were sound." He smiled and his beautiful brown eyes were shining from his handsome face.

Rae wasn't sure how to respond, her mouth opened but no words came out for a few seconds. "Erm, it's alright, I understand." She looked briefly down at herself as she answered. "I s'pose we better get to this play then?

He held the door to the car open for her so she could take a seat. As they set off Finn announced that he made a tape and wanted marks out of ten for each track. The drive over had been such fun and she was starting to appreciate just how amazing he was. He was fucking marriage material. But she had to rein in her thoughts; an eleven would never be interested in a four.

—-

Finn was really pleased with the journey; Rae had marked his musical choices quite highly, apart from Spaceman which she was incensed by. Her reaction was hilarious and he made note to tease her with crap music in the future.

His apology had gone well apart from an odd response from Rae that she understood why he had been a dick. She looked down at herself as though she imagined it had something to do with her appearance. He knew for sure his surly behaviour had been completely to do with how much he fancied her and feared her rejection. The main affect her appearance had on him was to make him permanently aroused. Yes her arrival into the gang coincided with the time the daily hand shandy's started. He should have realised sooner, but the wet dream he had the previous night brought it all to light. He woke up with an epiphany; he fancied the pants off Rae Earl and intended to work hard enough to deserve her.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the theatre. Finn had been able to sneakily grab her hand when she started walking the wrong way. He grabbed her to steer in the right direction but still didn't let go when they were on the right track. She looked like she expected him to at one point but he just squeezed it tighter while brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm quite excited!" Finn chuckled as they stood in the bar area waiting for the doors to open.

"Me too, this is my favourite play, it will be really interesting to see it with you." Rae looked him right in the eye and gave him such a beautiful warm smile.

She never usually gave herself away, but he thought and hoped he detected a glimmer of attraction from her. She certainly seemed nervous as she opted for double vodka when he offered her a drink.

As they made their way to their seats Finn noticed a few nob heads from school were also in the audience. He supposed it made sense, there was only a week left until the exam and they would be using it as a study tool as well. Finn groaned when he saw two lads from his class he found particularly detestable. Well the ginger one Simon Smith or Simmy was the worst, his friend Macca just seemed to hang around him to stay under radar. Simmy was the worst sort of bully - he obviously had no self esteem so liked to make other people feel bad. The horrible bloke seemed to respect Finn which he found reprehensible. He avoided their gaze as he ushered Rae to their spot.

The lights went down and Finn felt butterflies in his stomach; he was excited. He was about to watch a funny play with a gorgeous funny girl. As the first witty line was delivered Finn and Rae both laughed looking over to the other. Finn casually grabbed her hand and didn't let go until the end. He knew it was a good play before, but it was even better seeing it performed; it really was quite eye opening that the amateur dramatics society could put on such a great show.

Finn and Rae chatted happily as they queued to leave the theatre. They were enjoying each other's company until they heard childish chuckling from behind them.

"You alright there Nelson?" What you doing with her?" Simmy sneered whilst pointing at Rae.

"What? Finn's tone told he was angry. "What does it bloody look like?" There was a threat in his voice.

Macca intervened, "it looks like you're on a date!" Both lads started laughing.

Finn could feel Rae pulling away from him and he was scared the arseholes were going to ruin his chances. "No shit Sherlock, so please fuck off and let me enjoy my date's company! Instead of having to talk to you two idiots." He waved them off and turned to put his arm around Rae who was still stood very stiff biting her lip holding back tears.

"What? You're really dating her?" Simmy was about to continue his tirade but was interrupted by Finn's fist crashing down into his face which caused blood to spurt from his nose.

"You think it's alright to pick on a girl do yer? How about you try it with me?" Finn spat the words out in anger. "You apologise to her now or I will curl you up."

Both lads shouted they were sorry and ran from the foyer as Rae stood mouth agape staring at Finn. He threw his arm around her.

"Come on girl let's go back to Stamford for a drink? He smiled ushering Rae outside hoping she still wanted to be friends. She looked pretty unsure of him and he was worried he'd scared her.

"Erm, you wanna go for a drink in Stamford? Won't the gang be down the pub? Rae pulled that scrunched up face Finn liked so much, the one she always did when she was confused. "Have you forgotten you don't want the others to know you've been hanging with me? Didn't I just embarrass you enough just now with your mates? Rae had her head lowered and she was pointing in the direction the two twats just ran.

Finn was angry, how could she think they were his mates! And to top it all she still thought he was dick. She still believed he was the type of bloke that would treat someone like that. He had to shout at her and tell she was being the prick for a change. "Are you kidding? You think those cunts are my friends? You think I'm like them? You think I don't ador. Erm, I mean like you? I didn't ask you not to tell the gang you've been in my company. I just didn't want them to know I needed help; I didn't want them to know just how thick I am. The final words were just a whisper he felt so dejected he had tears in his eyes.

"You're not thick Finn." Rae whispered back. He looked up at her blinking away tears. She dived forward launching her lips onto his causing their noses to bump slightly. He giggled and let out a surprised groan. He grabbed hold of her tightly, pushing her up against the outside wall of the theatre. He ran his tongue along her lower lip seeking entrance. Rae accepted and reciprocated with her own. He kissed down her neck provoking a very satisfying whimper from her. He couldn't help but run his hands all over her banging body. He was happily lost in the softness of her and was bloody elated when her hands started to roam under his top and caressing his bare flesh. The tenderness of her touch caused an instant reaction in his underpants which he just couldn't hide.

Rae gasped when he accidentally pressed his throbbing boner into her side. He noticed her looking down at his package with surprise.

Finn was worried he'd offended her, "I'm sorry Rae; I just can't help it when I'm around you. All the blood from my body including my brain goes there." He gestured down to his nob. "And I lose the plot. I think that's why I acted like a prick to yer when we first met. I were scared the affect you have on me." He smiled at her feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was opening up to this girl, he was letting her know just how in charge of his emotional well being she was.

"Well we better go and take care of it back at yours then. The cheeky minx winked at him. "I think I'm gonna have to tell yer Da you need lots more help studying? Maybe a few hours every day?

Finn liked that suggestion. "Don't forget I've got a load of Shakespeare to write about and all? He added wanting her to have a legitimate reason to be in his room for ever. "Or you could just agree to be me girl and save yourself the work? He nervously suggested.

Rae gave him a friendly smirk that sent a tingle straight to his trouser area. "Hmmm that would be wonderful, but I always had my heart set on dating someone with the name Ernest.

He laughed and said it was deal he would change his name the very next day for her. In fact he would do anything for her.

The end


End file.
